1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device and electric winch, and more particularly to a plane braking device for electric winches and electric winch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric brakes pull goods via reeling tight wire rope for self-aid and buddy aid in automobile accidents in the fields. For avoiding stall of tight wire rope caused by sudden power cut during retracting, braking devices are disposed for ensuring safe operation. A braking device for power winches disclosed in Chinese Patent Publish No. CN2484297Y includes a gear box, a braking cover, a section of gear shaft, a section of core shaft extending from a motor shaft, a wedge shape piece A, a wedge shape piece B, a braking clutch base, an elastic element, a brake plate and so on. The braking device uses the section of core shaft extending from the motor shaft to drive the braking clutch base to rotate. Inner double flanges in the braking clutch base simultaneously drive the wedge shape piece A and the wedge shape piece B to rotate. At this time, the braking plate on the wedge shape piece B and a friction tapered face of the gear box still keep a gap therebetween, so the braking device is in a non-braking state. When the motor suddenly stops, the inertia of the braking clutch base causes that the wedge shape piece B moves axially while rotating to drive the braking plate to achieve the single tapered face braking for the gear box. However, the braking device has the shortcomings that the braking area and the braking force produced by the single tapered face braking is small, slipping phenomena are easy to occur, and the braking plate directly acts on the tapered face of the gear box, which will easily make the tapered face to be wearing directly, so that the tapered face lose braking efficacy and the gear box must be replaced, which causes that the difficult maintenance and high replacement cost of parts.
This kind of present electric winch usually includes left and right support racks, a drum, a rotating shaft, a connecting shaft, a braking device disposed on the connecting shaft, a clutch device disposed on the rotating shaft and so on. A motor transfers power to the connecting shaft and the rotating shaft and drives the drum to rotate backward or forward via shaft teeth and planetary gears which engage with each other on the rotating shaft. The clutch device can control the motor shaft to transfer power to the drum. The braking device controls the connecting shaft to stop or rotate, thereby improving operation security and usage convenience. The present electric winch can have not only an effect of rapid clutch but also an effect of rapid braking, which is convenient for use. However, the electric winch still has a lot of structure shortcomings, for example, the braking device has structure performance not good enough and generally achieves a braking effect based on hard friction between metals, which causes that the parts are easy to be worn, so the braking device has a short service life and bad stability and operation security; and the parts of the clutch device have a complicated manufacturing process, which increases the manufacture costs.